Digital Monster Online
by rsareal
Summary: The stories contain a young boy who hate his boring life meeting the Destinies in his school. Little did he know, the Destinies were dealing a new threat that will destroy Digital World from the MMO-RPG Game called Digital Monster Online.


D. M. O. N.  
Digital Monster Online Network

Chapter 1: The First Encounter.

In year 1998, a group of children were report missing from the elementary school field trip in Tokyo and went to the Digital World as a chosen children (or DigiDestiny). They were accompanying by a creature called Digimons and on the quest to protect the Digital World and Earth from evil that lurks within the Digital World. Couple of days later a rampaging Digimons that dress like a ghost went every house to gather all citizens to one place in order to find the last chosen children. Then a battle occurred between seven or eight Digimons against a vampire Digimon. After the vampire Digimon were destroys, a new phenomenon occurs from entire Earth. They saw forests, oceans, mountains, desert, and cliffs that look upside down. They have returned to Tokyo safely after they defeat a virus Digimon called Apocalypsmon and thus the portal to the Digital World were consider close.

Three years later, another incident occurs. Several Digimons and dark towers appear from all over the country. Another group of children selected for putting the Digimon back to their own world. They were accompanying by Digimons as well. The day after tomorrow, several more children were report missing and all of them with great reputation in their class or at least they were after the tower incident. The people who involved in this incident said that everything fine as long they are with them. In order to prevent the Digimons gained access to the Earth, the destined task is to seal the portal again. Somehow, the portal never close and more children can access freely to the Digital World.

Three years later, there was another phenomenon around Osaka. There was a weird mysterious pillars appear and disappear at random times and places. Rumors have it that a shadow of a weird creature appears from the pillar, they saw two shadows fighting each other. However, when the pillars are disappear, the area were completely wreck apart like a war appear inside the pillar. Then in mid-day people saw a weird red dinosaur-like creature walking around the city with a boy in blue t-shirt and a yellow goggle. Then a month later, a disaster appears. A huge monster was invading the city, and they said that four mysterious creatures has ended the disaster and sealed up the portal again. Although most people were afraid about these incidents, yet they felt secure when these children and their Digimons were around. Will the gate was forever closed or was it just another beginning of a new story? We will never know, until one day the Digimons found their way back to their partners again.

Ten years later, there was an online-game corporation in Idaho America (sorry) creating a new game project in order to raise their own benefits. 'Project D.M.O.' is the name of the project. The project cause a lot of money because they hired at least fifty or seventy professional programmers for character's animation, fields, environment, lots of input data like quests, abilities of a character, character's interactions and many more. The corporation also hired orchestra music for the background music, sound dubbings, and many more. Little did they know that when they create a new Digital World, which changed into a different Digital World would even though the living beings were remained unchange. Right now, it was fall season and the project has finally entered the final check up before the data is mass produce for the marketing.

"How's the project doing?" a person with grey suit appear for inspecting the process.

"It's reach the final phase, sir," said one of the programmer. "And we still need to test it before the final launch."

"Was there any problems before the final phase?"

"Only several glitches and the rest are fine. And when we test it there shouldn't be any problem."

"What about the 'headgear' and the 'device'?"

"The prototypes are finish and ready to be manufactured."

"Will it finish on schedule?"

"Believe me; we will finish it a day before Thanks Giving, so don't worry about it."

"Good. I will be waiting for the result. So keep up the good work." Therefore, the boss went out from the computer room. With the boss is out of the room, the programmer that was talking to the boss was exhaling a lot feeling relief from something.

"Shouldn't you tell the boss about that 'minor' glitch?" said another programmer while still typing at the computer.

"We can't tell that glitch to the boss, because there isn't any hacking programs can penetrate the black box and worst, it cannot be deleted. Besides, even though it was a black box it did not affect other program. Moreover, that black box only cost 5 KB"

"True. Nevertheless, we still need more time to fix it. Otherwise it will affect all computers in the world."

"Before the boss came to look, we have tested three times and there was nothing wrong with it right. Although it was his creation, I think he won't make any mistake with the data."

"I doubt . . . but if anything happen, it's your fault not ours, deal?"

"Alright I will, so it's ready to be copied?" anxiously to tell the boss about the distribution.

"How much do you want?" smiling while taking out the disk that contain the program and hand it out to the first programmer. The first programmer took the disk and walk straight to the boss's office telling that the program is ready to be distributed as well. As soon as he tells the boss, the production has begun.

The Christmas vacation was finally over in Seattle. All the children are returning to their school for the next term. They meet up with some old friends who have not seen for three weeks. They were talking about their lifetime during the vacation. The girls were talking about new music, boyfriends, shopping experiences, etc. while most boys were talking about sports, girlfriends, adventures, and many more. This story will take place in one of the middle school. In this school as usual there are some bullies always picking on someone that happen to be a boy with glasses. These bullies were fat blonde hair, skinny red hair, and the handsome (NOT!) black hair. For the Geek is a regular brown hair teenager with oval glasses.

"Hey there, Geek" said the fat bully. "It's been two months and we're kinda missed you and your payment."

"Yeah," said the skinny bully. "And guess what, you still owe us the last month payment so this month we're gonna double the fee. Isn't that right Toby?" The fat bully nodded.

"But I thought that I already paid everything before the school vacation start," said the Geek in a bit angry.

"Well there's a change of plan and we're kinda short our self," said the third bully. "So cough it off."

"Yeah, cough it off now, Geek," said Toby the fat bully. "Or you'll be seeing stars on your head."

"Ha... ha... ha... good one, Toby," said the skinny bully.

"Hah... Just like in the old book, Lenny," said Toby.

"NO I WON'T!" said the Geek in an angry tone. "You have broken your own promises and now you want more than usual? I'm NOT GONNA GIVE IT TO YOU ALL!"

"That is it. YOU ASK FOR IT!"

"Over here, Ms. Kamiya, there's a boy being bullied here." The bullies look and saw an orange short hair girl calling for someone, and in panicked they run away leaving the Geek alone. The girl keeps calling until she did not see any bullies in sight. She went to the Geek and helps him to stand.

"You OK, Alphonse?" ask the girl.

"Thanks, Vinnie. Where is Ms. Kamiya? I thought you called her." Ask Alphonse the geek.

"I lied of course, there's no way I could call the teacher at the same time I notice you, you know. Now hurry and let's get back to the class before the bell rang" Alphonse nod agreeing what Vinnie told and rush to the class. But when they reach half way to the class, the bell rang. So they increase their phase, turning around the corridor, passing one teacher to another saying 'No running in the hallway!' until they have reach the designated classroom. Both of them tried to catch their breath after running around, and tried to listen behind the door whether it was noisy or quiet.

"Is Ms. Kamiya already in the class yet?" ask Alphonse still gasping for an air.

"I don't know," Vinnie reply while still listening from behind the door. "There are lots of noises in there."

"Could she be late because there is something to attend to?"

"I doubt it, because she always in the class on time." Still try to listen for the teacher's voice at least, but there's nothing more. "Could she?"

"No, she in there already and call out the names before you two arrives." A shadow appears behind them which make them surprise a lot and fell to the door. Because the door wasn't close completely, so the door flings open with a loud bang.

"I see that you two were 10 minutes late," said the teacher Ms. Kamiya. Ms. Hikari Kamiya is an in-training teacher, wears a pink jeans, white shirt, pink blouse, brown shoulder length hair and quite beautiful too for an age 21. "So what did you got to say for yourselves?" ask her with a smile and a pierce look.

"We were kinda stalled by bullies at the hall," answer Alphonse with a sorry smile.

"Actually he was the one that being bullied and I tried to help him," said Vinnie the truth. "We want to come in until there was a voice that lurks behind... us....?" while pointing at the door and saw no one.

"Voice, what voice?" ask Ms. Kamiya while looking at the door. "I don't hear any voices. Do you children?" asking to all the students in the class and replied her by shaking their head.

"You've heard things, I guess. So why don't you two get back into your seats please. The class is about to begin." And so they went to their seats quietly and curiously. "OK, let's start the history lesson shall we?"

It was almost two hours since the class started and the students were getting tired. They were waiting for the bell rang pretty soon. Alphonse was writing several notes about the topics when he heard chatter at least three seats from his. That's where Vinnie seat and she talk to other girls. Probably some plans to go someplace after school, maybe mall or mini shops just around the neighborhood. But his thoughts were wrong when he heard whispers about girl voice. Because of them, he suddenly remembers again about that time. He tried to remember again about the figure of the voice owner, it was large, pointy ears, and the voice was kinda high like a girl's voice. He keeps repeating again and again until someone woke him up and realizes that the school was over. He pack up his bag and ready to go, but before he went out the three bullies appear and drag him from the view.

"OK now, Geek," said Toby while holding Alphonse to the wall. "This time it's between you and us now."

"Nobody will help you bail out from this situation like during lunch break," said Lenny continues.

"And just to make sure that you won't scream," said the third bully while approaching Alphonse. The third bully punches him right in the stomach, making Alphonse completely weak and unable to yell. Thus the bullies hit him hard again and again until they feel satisfied. Alphonse cannot fight back because he was disabled, so he had nothing to do except being beaten by them. But when he thought it was over, he heard some scream of pain and some thud. He tried to see what happened but his vision were foggy and he capture a glimpse the savior. It was white, wearing a paw gloves, pointy ears, and a tail?

"What....was that...?" he asks still regaining his conscious but in the end he passed out. The white figure looked at him for a while then it vanishes. A moment later Kari arrive and a bit surprise by the situation.

"Oh my.....Oh, she had done it again. Gatomon!!" she called and the white figure approach.

"What is it, Kari?" ask Gatomon pretending not seeing or doing things.

"You've done it again, didn't you?

"Doing what?" she still looking innocent in front of Kari. Kari pointed at the four students that lying at the ground and a big sweat drop from the figure's head. "Ooh... That. Well, I kinda feel sorry for that boy being beaten up so I help him. I knock them out cold so they will awake soon."

"Great... Now, how am I supposed to bring them to the clinic?"

Alphonse is lying in the bed now, but which bed? He thought that he was beaten up at the lobby school. He tried to sit but the pain force him to remain as he was.

"Ouch... my stomach," said Alphonse holding his stomach.

"Oh, you awake," said someone that was watching him all along. "I'm glad that you awake." Alphonse looked at his surrounding and saw Kari waiting at the clinic desk.

"You're glad that I'm STILL awake," said Alphonse try to rephrase what Kari should say. "They beat like there's no tomorrow, and...!" He then realizes the white figure again before he passed out and quickly tells to Kari. "Miss Kamiya, before I passed out I saw a white figure that help me from them and I do believe that it wasn't human."

"Oh..? And what makes you said that?" said Miss Kari.

"It was the same figure from the shadows that surprised me and Vinnie. No doubt about it."

"Are you really sure that your not seeing thing because I don't know this white figure or shadows that you mentioned."

"Miss. Don't tried to confuse me because I saw it with my own eyes that white figure save me from them, and I would like to see it again and thanking for the rescue." When he finished his sentences and look at Miss Kari, her head was pointing at other direction. At first he confuse who was she looking at, until she look back at him.

"What was the white figure look like?" ask Miss Kari.

"It's white, with pointy ears and a claw-like glove." He describes it. "My vision getting blur at that time but I believe that the shadow look like a cat."

"Or a walking cat, if that is what you saw," said another girl voice in the same clinic room.

"Who said that...!" ask Alphonse in surprise look. White figures appear behind the curtain and walk slowly approaching the bed where Alphonse is resting. And that makes Alphonse surprise even more or worst in state of shock.

"Hi there," said the white cat. "It's nice to meet you, Alphonse, of course without any disturbance this time." There is nothing to say for Alphonse because all he did was gawking seeing an unknown creature right in front of him. "Is something wrong with me?"

"A. A talking cat!" screams Alphonse and fell off from the bed. Kari giggled a little with his reaction.

"How rude of you, screaming right in front of a lady," Reply the white cat. "And for your information, I'm a digimon. Thank you..."

He finally snapped out of confusion after he heard a word 'Digimon' came from the cat. "Wait a minute," he said. "A Digimon...?" He looked closer to the cat. "Cat face, purple pointy ears, long purple stripe tail with a ring, and a claw glove. Are you by any chance Gatomon?" All she did was nod her head. "Oh my God....! So they are real. I thought it was just a made up stories. Wait Miss Hikari Kamiya... So you're also the hero from Hikari Ga Oka District. Oooh... Man.... This is getting all confuse."

"Calm down, Alphonse, One at a time." Kari said it try to calm him down.

"Yeah, we don't want you to die in excitement." Said Gatomon still a little bit hot headed.

"Sorry... I got carried away a lot." He said trying to suppress his excitement. "So was it true? About being a hero of the world?"

"It's kind of old story, but yes it's true. How did you know her name?" Kari confesses.

"Some classmate playing cards during lunch break. A trading card about Digimon if I remember correctly and one of them have a Gatomon Card." he replied. "What brings you here, Ms. Kamiya and Gatomon?"

"Just some studies up broad to another country, which ended up at this school." She said with a faint smile. 'Liar!' thought Gatomon. "Well, I believe that you have recovered your strength back. Then off you go. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. That you should keep a secret about meeting a Digimon."

"What about Toby and the others? They also saw Gatomon when I pass out." Ask Alphonse.

"They say: 'The bullies were dumb and can't be trusted.' I believe they will forget easily if others dislike them." Reply Kari. "Besides, only few were selected as a Digidestiny."

"Let's hope so, Ms. Kamiya."

"Now run along, I'm sure your parents are worried about missing a family dinner." Kari saw that Alphonse is mumbling to himself, and Gatomon heard slightly what he said by twitching her ears. "What's that?"

"Nothing, please excuse me, Ms. Kamiya." Alphonse said and grabs his belongings and fled from the clinic room.

Kari looked back at Gatomon and found her face was full of curiosity. She can't hold herself then ask, "What did he said just now?"

"Kari, what did he means by 'What's left of it'?" she ask to her partner.

*******************

Alphonse arrived at his home. It's quite a nice house around the neighborhood with one storage high complete with garden and garage. The lights are on and he can smell something delicious. He can only think that his mother is cooking for dinner before working late.

He reaches out for a key from his pocket, and opened the front door. The only things that greet his arrival were a rack, a closet and a corridor. His mother is still cooking at the kitchen, but never the less he always greets those who were at home whether they replied or not. Of course someone had replied, a woman's voice calling "Al? Is that you Honey?" a woman peek from the kitchen.

"Who else, mom?" said Alphonse while removing his shoes and put them in the rack.

"Where have you been? You should have been here around five," she ask continue cooking.

"Some bullies tried to prank me again, mom," while walking to the dinner table. "And as usual, I got knock out."

"Oh dear, honey," said his mom in shock. She approach Alphonse and hug him in regret. "I'm very sorry that you have to get through this entire problem. If I had enough money, I could send you to a proper school instead of that school."

"But in the end you haven't. That's ok mom, I can handle it."

"If only your step father send some of his earning every month, you wouldn't......"

"I said I'M fine, mom. It's ok. I can handle it, because I have friends in that school and I don't want to lose it."

"Oh, honey."

"I'm going to my room now. Call me when the dinner is ready, of course if the food didn't burn like last time." He left to his room where he can have some peace and quiet moment. After he closed the door, he heard his mother's scream. "I've warn you, mom. And that's the second time." is all Alphonse has to say in his thought.

His room is quite big, with a bed next to the window, big closet filled with his dresses, table set for his study complete with a set of computer, a bookshelf filled with comics and study books, and a TV set with a DVD player, radio, and a console game. He didn't switch the room light because he didn't feel like it so he went to turn on the light table. He put his bag down and went on to bed. Many people think that a room with a poor lighting is bad for your eyes (Which is true if you read something), but not for Alphonse. To him, this dim light situation feels like a paradise.

"Finally, peace and quiet, it is the only way to forget everything that happens today, yesterday, even my life living in this world of boredom." He thought with his eyes closed. The next moment he looked and stared blankly at the ceiling. "Digimon.... They really do exist. I thought they were just a fake stories made up by some stupid show just for their rates. Guess there really are weird things that can't be solved in this world." After that he closes his eyes and tries to relax until his mother called for dinner, shower, and sleep.


End file.
